


Dawn of Destruction

by LaythK



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaythK/pseuds/LaythK
Summary: I will start off just before the flight starts, just as in the actual episode. If you do not want to be spoiled, read no more. This is my continuation of the Hiccstrid scene at the beginning of Dawn of Destruction RTTE S5 - Episode 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - This is literally the same as the original episode. My part will come next chapter. I have just split them for simplicity's sake

"You think we should have stayed on the Edge?"

The heir with the unkempt brown hair and his blonde warrior betrothed spoke at the same time, inducing laughter from both sides.

"Have we really been doing what they said? Ignoring them, not being team players?" Hiccup was worried about this new team dynamic after everything happened between them two 3 months ago.

Astrid however, was not convinced anything really changed.

"No. I haven't been ignoring Snotlout more than I usually do."

The two were now standing beside each other, facing the sunset.

"Ah! I just wanted to make sure. That's the one thing I really don't wanna do... But at the same time, spending time with you is important." The one-legged boy now turned to face his betrothed, only to be hugged by the blonde shieldmaiden.

"What was that for, Astrid?" The boy responded not in anger but in pleasant surprise.

"Just for being you. I love how sensitive you are."

Astrid was now giving the boy the most adoring and loving look to ever grace Hiccup's sight.

"Well, don't tell that to Stoick-"

"Oh, I think he knows. Everyone knows. It's what makes you such a great friend, a great leader, and..." She turned her vision to the ground slightly, then brought her gaze back to his eyes, "A great boyfriend... But if you wanna head back-"

"No. No, no. I mean, they're fine! And as long as we are staying, what do you say we take a moonlit flight?"

Hiccup then proceeded to tenderly spin Astrid by her hand, pulling her even closer to him as he gave her a loving, caring look.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Then Hiccup is tumbled onto the floor by his girl, just like earlier in the Edge's training arena...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hiccup, you think we should go down now? We have circled the island a couple times and the dragons need rest for tomorrow"

With a wink, the Night Fury rider replied, "Oh come on! Don't you wanna stay up here with me?"

"Oh, I would love to Hiccup, but the dragons are tired. Stormfly's wings will fall off any minute now."

The betrothed couple shared a laugh at the girl's quip, and the dragons squawked and grumbled in agreement, so they landed at an empty clearing surrounded by trees; nice, cozy, and calm.

The island where Hiccup's oil was located was very scenic and beautiful. It almost resembled a thick jungle, yet with more clearings and grassy space. Perfect for a midnight picnic.

"Hungry, milady?"

Astrid's eyes lit up at the invitation. Her stomach had been growling throughout the trip, the sound hidden by the rush of wind surrounding them as they flew. "Oh, yes, please!" Stormfly and Toothless jumped up and down anxiously, nuzzling their riders. They were clearly hungry too.

"Alright you overgrown puppies, hold on. I'll make us some stuff..."

He opened up Toothless' saddlebag, pulled out a big mat and some yak jerky, cheese, bread, and water.

"Come on, milady! Food's out!"

"Coming!"

The blonde warrior rushed over to her future husband's embrace, eager to finally eat, and more importantly, to be in the gentle and loving embrace of her man Hiccup. She sat down on his right leg and huddled into his warmth.

Hiccup was chuckling at the scene. "Whoa, Astrid! Missing my raw Vikingness already?"

Typically, Astrid would have punched him in the shoulder for the snarky remark, but today she could only muster a measly "Shut up, Hiccup" as she just huddled in closer, practically melting into him.

"Couldn't you get any closer to me, milady?"

"Very funny, Hiccup. But if I could I would've done so a while ago, and you know that!"

"I really wish that was possible you know. I love feeling you next to me. It's... relaxing..."

"Aww, Hiccup the cute boy! What happened to all the raw Vikingness-"

Hiccup interrupted his girlfriend with a sudden kiss to her beautiful red lips, pushing the blonde to his face from her back and one hand cupping her cheek adoringly. The one-legged Viking removed the hand on her back and cleared the area around him from any intruding objects to push his lady down slowly onto the mat. Astrid was surprised by the sudden change of positions, but she smirked under the boy's mouth before flipping him over to be on top instead.

The two pulled apart slightly to breathe and smirked at each other. "I love the way you take the lead with everything, Astrid," he mumbled, "much easier for me when I'm not holding myself up"

"Shut up, you..." And then she returned to kissing the daylights out of him

Eventually the two got tired and layed down next to each other, Astrid's head on his chest, slowly being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

"Who thought kissing would be so hard? I feel like I ran up a volcano and went back down." Hiccup was speaking in a low voice, also slowly falling asleep. He was barely loud enough for Astrid to hear.

"Good to see that," She turned to face him, "It means you have true passion for me"

"You know if I wasn't falling asleep I would've pinned you down and kissed the life out of you because you look stunning under the moon."

"We both know you wouldn't do that Hiccup. You are too gentle for that."

With a quick sigh, they both bid each other good night, and drifted off to sleep as good as can be.

They were invincible when they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the two lovebirds awoke early, the sun barely rising over the horizon and illuminating the sky a beautiful orange and violet visible just above the tree-line surrounding the couple. Neither budged from their spot, wanting to cherish every last breath in each other's embrace.

"Slept well I presume, milady?"

"Definitely. I have to say, your chest makes a wonderful pillow!"

"Turn around for me. I want to see your face."

"Woah! missing me already, tough guy?"

"I'll be lying if I said no..."

"Alright, alright..."

The blonde did a slight turn and placed her arms on his chest, laying her chin on it to gaze lovingly into his eyes.

"Better?"

"Peachy. Your eyes are dazzling today, milady. I can't believe how I spend a second without them in front of me!"

"Oh, so I am just eyes and a face now? No personality, nothing?!"

"Um, what- No- I mean-"

"Relax, I was joking, I know you love all of me. At least, I hope you do..."

The girl now had a mischievous grin on her face as she spoke

"Indeed, I do. How can I not? Your eyes are beautiful as ever, and so is your personality, and your legs, and your chest and your- Oh Thor, did I say that out loud?!"

Astrid rolled off Hiccup in laughter so hard she was crying and hugging her belly in pain.

"Oh Thor, why do I always daydream mid-conversation?!"

"That was the best thing I have ever pulled out of you to date, Hiccup. Oh my Gods, that was so funny!"

"I am glad you enjoyed that, milady, but what do you say we get going before I melt into the ground from embarrassment?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going before the Twins destroy the Edge."

Little did they know that the Flyers have beat the Thorstons to that goal by the time they arrive...


End file.
